A mobile device can run multiple user interfacing applications (e.g., mobile games, e-readers, Web browsers, navigation applications, social networking applications, productivity applications, etc.) supported by many background services (e.g., global positioning system (GPS) service, short message service (SMS), video camera service, touchscreen keyboard service, etc.). The user of the mobile device, often times, is also an owner of multiple other computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, virtual operating systems, etc.). The current ecosystem of mobile computing devices does not provide a system platform for the owner to dedicate resources from his/her other computing devices to support the user interfacing applications running on the mobile device, thus wasting valuable potential resources.
A mobile application can sometimes be configured to receive support from a backend server provided by a commercial entity that provides the mobile application. For example, a social networking application can provide a backend server that stores user profiles on the backend server. However, the support from the backend server is limited to pre-configured functionalities and cannot be dynamically controlled by the user.